Kagome's Lover
by SesshyKags
Summary: Kagome slowly learns to love who's good for her. Warning, Mature content, lemon. 15 Chapters all in one.


Kagome's Lover

Written by: Sierra Townsend

The first time Kagome met eyes with the silver haired man know as Inuyasha's brother was when she took a walk through Inuyasha's forest. She came across him while he was hurt. He was bleeding from his missing arm, she could tell it was infected. She rushed to him and saw that he was unconscious. Bleeding from his shoulder Kagome took immediate action. She sat him up against a tree and started her work. She first checked his heart.

"Good he's still alive." Kagome took a breath of relief.

She put her yellow bookbag on the ground and started to take her tools out.

"Miko, what are you doing?" He said coming from his unconscious state.

"I'm helping."

Kagome thought for a second that he wouldn't allow it because she was a filthy human in his eyes, but he just sat there watching her with intense eyes.

She took out her bandage and alcohol that she brought from her time.

"What is that, its stench is horrifying."

"It's called alcohol, don't worry its going to clean your wound. Its going to hurt a bit."

"Hn."

Kagome pours the alcohol onto his arm and Sesshomaru hisses at the sting, he jumps up but falls right to the ground.

"Sesshomaru. You've lost a lot of blood, you can't be moving like that."

She comes up to him again and helps put him back up against the tree, he smells his shoulder and can sense that it indeed is cleaning his wound. He's already starting to heal quicker.

Kagome looks off to the side for a second, she has something she wants to ask but is to afraid, he can sense it.

"Miko, what is it?"

"Lord Sessh, if you'd let me id like to see if I can bring your arm back."

Sesshomaru laughed thinking that she wasn't being serious. Kagome looked at him with pink cheeks.

"Sorry, what was I thinking, you don't even want a human touching you, let alone a priestess heal you."

Suddenly Sesshomaru's face became serious.

"Let me see your strength Miko."

Giving her the go, Kagome got excited and began getting herself ready.

"This might hurt, im very sorry if it does."

"Hn."

Kagome goes to his side and puts her hands on his bleeding shoulder, she closes her eyes and brings her reiki to her hands.

Suddenly Sesshomaru started feeling this intense burning on his shoulder and all he wanted to do was scream and howl, until he started to feel it. His arm. It was growing back. She continued her power and then she tried to sooth him. Once her work was complete, she reached for his hand and kissed his fingers.

"If that was painful, I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru was feeling his arm. Finally, able to feel his fingers again.

"Please let me be of service to you."

Kagome blushed deeply "Oh no it was no problem at all, I needed the practice."

"Nonsense, join me in dinner for tonight."

Kagome got even more red. "Well I haven't seen Rin in a long time. So yes, I will join you."

Sesshomaru liked the color her cheeks would turn. He knew that he wanted her in his life from that day forward. And so they spent all the time they could since that day.

Torture, torture is the only thing Sesshomaru knew, but her, she lit up his darkened world with sweet words and simple gazes.

Being beat to prepare for his title. Having scares to cover by his robes. Carrying the face of dissatisfaction all because he knew that everything he did just wasn't enough. And then she comes in teaching him how to look at his mistakes as a learning mechanism. Saving him from the disappointed gaze of his mother. Just by being with her changed everything. The way her lips would move intoxicated him. The way her eyes looked at him, the beautiful blue orbs he oh so craves to make lidded with pleasure. It took awhile for him to realize that his hate was just his hate for being weak. He couldn't deny the love that yearns in his heart for the subtle, young woman that stands in front of him more and more as the day's past. Her company made him so much stronger and taught him that he was worth everything he was given, yet he could only see is that he didn't want anything he was given unless it was her love. Her undying love is the only thing he was working for. He trained for battles so he could come back to her repeatedly, never wanting to leave her side. He was the strongest, the most determined all because seeing her smile was enough to put him in the trance to live. He vowed to wed this woman with all his heart. He'd die if he made that precious face frown in heartbreak, so he decided to be strong for her. To be her soldier. To be her lover, mate, a shoulder to cry on, someone to call forever.

kagome and Sesshomaru was walking down the trail when they came across a meadow.

Kagome gasps.

"Look at how beautiful it is Sessh, lets go through it." She grabs his hand and Sesshomaru's face heats up at her public affection and the nickname she's given him. Gosh he's so in love with her. How can she not see it yet? He walks through the clearing with all the flowers hand in hand.

"Oh my, its so mesmerizing."

Sesshomaru places his hands on her hips, "not as mesmerizing as you."

Kagome's cheeks flush red and she covers her face. Sesshomaru catches her hand before she was able to and looks her in the eyes.

"I think you're the most mesmerizing woman I've ever met." Sesshomaru says.

Kagome blushes but she continues to stare in his eyes.

She grew to love him, never wanting to be out of her sight, feeling alone without his presence. Wanting to be in his arms was all she could ever ask for.

"Tell me about yourself, Sesshomaru. I want to know you."

Sesshomaru scratches the back of his head as his cheeks turn pink. He's happy that she wants to get to know him.

"Well my father InuTashio, he met my mother in a demon village. He wasn't looking for a mate since he wasn't of age yet. He was about 50 when he met her."

He sits in the flowers next to each other.

"they we're both young but when he saw her, he told me that all he felt was this connection. This need to be in her life. He said her beauty was so captivating that he wanted her when he first saw her. And that by just looking in his eyes that she changed his world."

"Oh, my that's so sweet." Kagome was clearly interest she moved closer to his side.

"Well the way he met her he was a complete fool. He said he walked up to her that instant and couldn't even speak he was so captivated. You'd never catch my father stuttering but he did when he met her. He bowed to her and all the girls around her gasped and she was so flustered. He introduced himself to her and she bowed back and introduced herself back. He asked her to go on a stroll with her and she by no means would give up the opportunity to walk with a lord. She admitted that she liked him in the beginnig because of his name but then he kept coming to her village and he started spending a lot of time together and she slowly started to fall in love with him while he was in love with her from the first time he saw her."

"Awww."

Now laying in the flowers side by side Kagome reaches for his hand.

"You know, when I first met you, I felt a connection."

Kagome's face instantly turned red as she spoke the secret. Sesshomaru looked away cheeks pink.

"I'm serious, I knew once I saw you that I wanted you to be in my life." She put her hand on his cheeks. She's never seen him look flustered before and she likes it. A lot. Exactly like how she likes the man whose cheeks are pink.

Sesshomaru watches as she stares at him with those deep blue eyes, he feels her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing small circles on his face.

"I want to be in your life." Sesshomaru says, his cheeks burning brighter.

He leans in closer to her, ever so slowly. His face is just inches from her face. He goes half way making her go the last quarter, he can feel her breath on his lips. She starts leaning in and he quickly over powers her and pulls her underneath him. He's on top of her and he starts laughing.

Kagome starts to pout but hearing him laugh is heaven to her ears.

"aw what's wrong Kagome?"

"You're teasing me."

"What were you thinking I was going to do?"

Kagome blushes "certainly not that"

He turns and pulls Kagome on top of him and he leans on his elbows. "Well show me what you thought I was going to do.

He looks in her eyes with this look she just can't place. She's seen it on him a lot recently, she loves it. And then it clicks, love. He's looking at her with love. She has no fear and she lean forward putting her hands on his chest and waits for him to go the rest of the way, he leans forward and their lips touch. He leans up making the kiss deeper and rubs against her making her groan. He puts his hands on her ass and begins grinding against her. Kagome breathing quickens.

"Sessh-omaru"

It was just a whisper, but he heard it. His heart overjoyed in hearing that on her plump lips.

"Kagome."

He hasn't seen Kagome in a week, and this is what he comes to see. It aches him seeing her hurt like this.

"Sesshomaru."

She lays while a soft smile on her lips as her dreams reach and cloud her mind.

He needs to know what she's thinking, what she's dreaming about. Why would she call out his name in such a way, maybe just maybe?

Suddenly a pink tent reaches Sesshomaru's cheeks as he thinks of what might make Kagome say his name like that, and now he feels like a child for blushing at that lude thought. Thinking about her writhing underneath him, her blue eyes heavy lidded and her lips parted oh so - SESSH, get on the right track, she doesn't want you. You're just going to hurt yourself thinking about her like this still after all these years.

_Years_, it's been years. Its been so many he can hardly remember how old he is but being 1012 has its benefits.

Kagome is 22 now.

he knows her birthday by memory. He gives her flowers every year and she come and spend time with him on his. Its no secret that Kagome isn't aging in this time. Kagome looks as radiant and as beautiful as ever and she was clearly made to live in this time and it's clear that she was made to live long with someone with just as much time as her. Oh, the joy he could bring her, the joy that she brought him when she said she was staying in the past to be with all her friends. He hugged her so tight that she practically was suffocating. She was laughing so much that day, all up until…

"Inu-yasha"

Sesshomaru's mood deflates. He sighs, knowing her heart belongs to him even after all these years he's made her unhappy. He looks at her sleeping body, the shadow of the castle casts a light from the window. He can see all her bruises and cuts, no doubt from that filthy half breed.

"Sesshomaru"

He looks up.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome says in a whisper.

Kagome has been saying these names for hours just in a repeat cycle but each getting more frantic. I found her in the western lands hurt, he thinks trying to find me. She was losing so much blood she was coating the snow red. He doesn't know what happened, but furious he was furious just thinking that that stupid half breed Inuyasha left her alone to get hurt this bad. She was on the verge of death, if it wasn't for Rin to find her, she would be dead, and he would be aching forever.

Suddenly Kagome shoots up, screaming, "SESSH, SAVE ME, HES HURTING ME."

Sesshomaru is at her side quick, confused considering she been in a dead faint since she got there three days ago. Her wounds healing slowly, she needed rest to get to health.

She's crying and all he can do is console her and make sure she knows she's not alone.

She's holding on to him clinched fists not going to let up anytime soon. He doesn't want to let her go either. he gets her settled down, but now since she's awake he needs answers.

Hours pass as he lay there him holding her.

"what happened Kagome?" "Why are you hurt?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I told Inuyasha I didn't love him." She said with tears in her eyes.

He let out a breath he didn't know he were holding. He's so happy he could squeeze her to the point blood gushes from her wounds.

"tell me what happened." Sesshomaru brushes a strand of hair from her face and places it behind her ear.

"I told him I was in love with …." She whispers.

"What?"

"shoehwsfo." She whispers again so he can't make out what she said.

"What?" he asked getting nervous.

"I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU" "Inuyasha hurt me after I told him I'm leaving him."

"When did this happen?"

"A week ago, when we left the meadow."

Sesshomaru gets up angry, Kagome keeps her hold on him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to beat that stupid hanyou in a bloody pulp." Sesshomaru says clearly angry.

"No! you can't he'll figure out where I am, he doesn't want me to leave his side." Kagome says frantically.

"Sigh" Sesshomaru says,

He sits down on the stool and looks Kagome in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I just got riled up."

"It's okay, come here."

He hugs her tight, he nibbles on her neck making her giggle. He lets go of her looks at Rin. He takes a second and turn around and whisper to each other.

"Are you two twelve?" Kagome asked.

Rin turns around, "I'm eleven for your information."

Kagome laughs.

Rin turns back around and starts getting excited and screaming and jumping. he turned back around and looked her in the eyes deeply. "Kagome, will you mate me?"

If Kagome get anymore red in the cheeks she would. But.

She's so happy right now she started crying. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Id be the happiest women in the world."

Three days pass.

She hasn't been able to see Sesshomaru because he said it would be best to do the mating formally and not break any rules. She needed to heal better and then get ready. And today was the day. Kagome was going to lose her virginity and honestly, she's so happy about it.

The maids came into the room to get Kagome ready. He dressed her in a beautiful white lingerie with a crescent moon on the front to symbolize the west.

She presented herself in front of the other lords as they ogled her. She stood in front of every one of the royals all 1000 of them and stood tall and proud as he stared at her with intense eyes. Some not liking that she was human, some not liking that she's taking a Lord, and some that watching her with hungry gazes wanting her for themselves.

"Presenting Kagome Higurashi, soon to be Lady Kagome of the West."

The mating ceremony has the Release of Yokai, both the yokai and man must be in peace with each other in order to have this work, or he can be killed or worse lose his power because he might show he doesn't love her, or in other words fear. Putting him at risk scares Kagome shitless but she knows her lover can do this. She believes in him.

"First we'll set the first sensual touch. This will emit her arousal scent and make his beasts crazed so when we set the Release of Yokai he can't fake his stand."

First Sesshomaru steps out in the sexiest uniform she's ever seen him in. Shirtless, but in lose grey sweat pants. His hair and abs shining in the light.

"I present Lord Sesshomaru of the West."

He walks up to me in my lingerie, I stand tall and unafraid with a smile on my face for my Lord. He smiles at me back with a sexy look in his eyes. Sesshomaru walks around me and stops at my back, he presses his bulge into my ass, and I get flustered quick, Sesshomaru lifts my head up and whispers in my ear "aww I liked the look of you being brave." I look into his eyes "you'll like the look of me writhing underneath you in pleasure more." His bulge grows under his underwear a remarkable amount. Sesshomaru traces his hands down the side of Kagome and starts to kiss her neck making her moan a little. "Open your legs baby." I comply. Sesshomaru's hand slide between my legs touching my already slick folds. Sesshomaru slides inside me while he rubs my bundle of nerves in killer circles. him torturing me like this makes me knees weak and I must lean back on him. Sessh pressing harder and going faster on my nub makes me cry out while he goes faster and deeper with his fingers. Sesshomaru goes faster making me moan loud and roars escape the crowd from the thick fog of my arousal, pressing on that spot inside me. I cum on his fingers and he slows down finally removing from between my legs only for me to see him lick his fingers clean making me want a round two. Now he is crazed the release of yokai is about to begin. Both of his eyes are fazing red.

"And now let's set for the Release of Yokai. Please, Lord, transform."

He lord step back and transform into his beasts.

A light blue almost white blazes through the castles room and swirls around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's silver dog hair shines from the light and it makes Kagome wet.

He stands tall in his forms, without fear. He looks and Kagome closes her eyes scared that he might die.

But all she got was two large licks that went up her body from his huge tongues. Kagome giggles and open her eyes to see her king beside her huffing slowly with a grin on his K-9 face.

She lets her giggles release and she comes up and pets his nose bridge, hugging him. He licks her again and everyone starts applauding.

"The Lord has completed the Release of Yokai successfully, please bow to your Lord." All lords and ladies with their kids stands and bow to their Lord and Lady.

He transforms back into his human form and come up and hug Kagome.

Sesshomaru grabs her and spins her around, "I did it!"

Kagome giggles and kisses him deeply. "Now there's only one thing left to do." Sesshomaru says grinding into her. Kagome's cheeks flush and she turns bright red, Sesshomaru comes up behind her and kisses her cheek, "Don't worry baby, we don't do it here. We do it in our private chambers."

Kagome lets go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sesshomaru lets go and she grabs his hand and they leave the room full of people and they go on their way to his private chambers.

He gets to his chambers and Kagome is sweating she's so nervous. He walks into the room and Sesshomaru picks her up bridal style and sits her down on the futon. Kagome's heart is hammering, and she knows he can hear it. Kagome lays on the bed and prepares herself, telling herself to calm down, that everything's going to be okay.

Sesshomaru crawls up the futon on top of her and whispers in her ear, "Everything's going to be okay baby, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to make you feel as good as possible."

"After we complete, we will complete the final set, the Exchange of Yokai. Kagome, you'll be a mix of full blood dog, after this you will be stronger than me, so you'll have to be careful with me the first couple days after. You take on my traits too so you look different and your age, well not like your aging anyways, but your timeline will match mine, you'll die when I die."

Kagome nods her head and she begins getting ready. Her nerves steadied.

Kagome feels his hands all over her body making her breathing erratic. One of Sesshomaru's hand trails from her hip up to her breast. He leans up and kisses her passionately, hard. He trails his kisses down to her neck and ravishes her throat, making her body rub against his, he emits a groan. His hand on her right breast he needs it. He presses her nipple through the thin silk making her squirm even more against him, he pinches her pert nipple and starts trailing his kisses from her neck to her breast, he kisses the side that peaking from the lingerie, he goes for her other breast, he pinches the nipple making it hard.

Kagome is in heaven, she's never felt so good in her life, "oooh" she whimpers. Suddenly she feels her lingerie being torn off her and ripped.

"No need for that now." He laughs.

Kagome quickly covers herself, but he stops her before she could and holds her arms away, she turns away with a pout.

Sesshomaru laughs, "why are you pouting baby?"

"That's not fair."

"What is?"

"How come I have to be the only one naked."

Sesshomaru laughs which makes Kagome smile. She used to never even see him smile.

"Here ill make it even." He says with a grin on his face.

"that's what I thought/"

He laughs again at her words and he removes his sweat pant like boxers.

Kagome's eyes fall on the huge member between her lovers' legs, suddenly nervous she looks up at Sesshomaru and sees him smiling, liking her reaction.

"You're not gonna fit." Is all Kagome says as she reaches his eyes.

Sesshomaru laughs again, "I'm sure I will."

Kagome highly doubted that he'd fit inside her, his member was big, like, her hand couldn't fit all the way around it.

She leans up and she grabs it with her small hands, she rubs her hand up his shaft and Sesshomaru takes a deep breath. She continues to explore his member looking and studying it, seeing what he reacts to and what he doesn't. She licks his head making his breathing stop completely. She looks up at him and holds eye contact as she puts his head in her mouth, his length grew and stiffened even more. She starts moving down his shaft with her tight little mouth over his manhood and he jerked deeper in her throat making her gag and him groan.

She was killing him. He actual thinks he might die of pleasure right now, he understood her seeing and figuring out what he liked but he's never had a woman pleasure him before, so this is a completely new feeling. Her small mouth circling his girth sends him over the edge, he thinks he's already going to cum in her mouth, but he holds it in.

He picks up Kagome and lays her on the edge of the futon. He kisses her hard and trails the kisses down to her neck and sucks and nibbles making her breathe hard. He trails his hand down her body sending shivers down her spine. He goes to in between her legs and presses on her bundle of nerves making her cry out.

"Sesshomaru"

"Yes baby?"

"Stop teasing me."

He laughs against her neck and presses her bud again making her moan.

"the pleasure one gives, shall receive." He says as his hand trails down her slick folds caressing them.

He enters her with one finger feeling how tight she is around his finger makes him harder, thinking about filling her with him is set on his mind but first he has to get her ready.

He pushes into her folds with his fingers and feels her breath hitch, he pushes further and curls his fingers and presses against her g spot pressing and rubbing it. She screams out.

"Sessho-maru please."

"Please what."

"Stop teasing."

He grins and continues to assault her neck as he then pulls out of her and pushes back in. Kagome moans again. He pushes back in farther grazing her g spot

"Ooooh oah" Kagome's back is arching.

He goes in deeper and harder pushing in and out of those slick glistening folds.

Kagome is in heaven. Him pushing into her the way he is driving her crazed.

"please Sessh."

Sesshomaru kisses down her body and spreads her legs for his view. He kisses down to her bundle of nerves and he blows sweetly on them making her legs jerk. He licks her clit once.

"OooO"

He continues licking and pushing into her with his fingers. Kagome thinks she is going to die. Her back arches. She groans as he adds another finger to her tight cavern, she shakes and moans.

"Kagome, you're so wet for me." He breathes against her clit. Kagome's thighs clench together by the rush of cold air, Sesshomaru pulls her legs back apart. He kisses his way up her body past her navel, nipples, neck, all the way to her lips. He presses his lips into Kagome's hard, filled with all the passion and love he could muster. He set in between Kagome's legs and positions himself between her folds. He stands on his knees and grabs her waist as he slowly slides inside Kagome's tight, tight folds. He holds his breath at the feeling he's going to cum in her walls as soon as he enters her. He stops for a moment and catches his breath but also making sure he's not putting his Kagome in unnecessary pain. He looks her in the eyes and pushes in hard, breaking her hymen and hitting her womb. He stops and looks at Kagome who's squeezing her eyes shut. He caresses the side of her face and starts to pull out slowly, he gets to where he's almost and pushes back in. He keeps going slow until Kagome grinds up against him, he takes this as a go and starts to fasten his pace. He grazes against her g-spot and she moans and tightens around his dick, making him stop completely just to get a hold of himself. He calms down and starts back at a slow pace.

"Hmph." Kagome pouts.

"I'm trying to last long for you Kagome be quiet."

Kagome's cheeks turn red, he looks at her chest and its red too.

"That is so cute."

He pushes into her hard as he kisses her blushed cheeks.

"oooo" Kagome moans.

Sesshomaru pushes into her harder and harder and Kagome is coming undone underneath him. Screaming at every time he hits her womb. He keeps pushing in and out until he hears the words he's been waiting to hear.

"Deeper, Sessh." She whispers.

He smiles and complies to her command.

"Oooooooooo Sesshomaruuuu"

He's hitting her womb every time he pumps into her causing her to start shaking. He feels his finish coming in soon, so he starts speeding up. He reaches up and pinches her nipple causing her to moan and clench around him. He groans, and he smells her arousal spike. _'So, she likes to hear me in pleasure' _He leans down to her ear and pushes into her and groans. Her arousal starts smelling strong. He keeps pumping into groaning occasionally, and she's already about to cum. He feels her tight walls clenching around his hard-aching shaft causing him to groan again in her ear making her clench even tighter. He nibbles on her ear and pinches her nipple, he pushes into her hard hitting her g-spot and she screams as he keeps hitting that spot. He's about to cum and so is she, he keeps pushing that spot hard and she's tensing. Sending them over the edge.

"Kagome!" "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru howls and leans down and marks her neck injecting his yokai into her, while still thrusting riding off their release. Kagome's legs start shaking sensing another release he keeps going building her up again since he doesn't need to catch his breath much. Kagome starts screaming his name hurting his eardrum but making him hard again, he grabs ahold of her hips so she can't move, and he starts pounding into her making her head lean back, her eyes roll into her head and her back arch. He smiles as he senses he's about to cum again. He pushes into her deeper and quickens the already fast pace. Her walls clench around his again and he groans. He leans his head back and howls as he finishes within the slick wet walls of

++ his mate. Riding the wave of euphoria, he slowly removes himself from his woman's folds.

Spent he falls to the side of her catching his head on his elbow his long hair flowing around him and his body shining from the sheen of sweat caught by the moonlight from the window. Kagome turns on her side and comes and kisses his nose.

"Boop."

He smiles and reaches his hand to her face and caresses her cheek. He looks down at her body which is covered in a sheen of sweat. Hickies on her neck and breasts. He was pleased at how much he marked, and he was surprised at how his inner beast didn't come out to play when he was about to finish. Feeling deep within his beast was morphing with him, keeping him in control but feeling every little thing Sesshomaru felt and he was satisfied with everything, more than satisfied. As he was out of space staring at Kagome, she looked down to see what he was staring at and she saw what was forming on her skin.

"Sesshomaru are you seeing this."

He jumps out of his daze and started to see a stripe fading into her skin. He starts smiling and grabs her and jumps on top of her kissing her neck.

" What are you doing she giggles.

"Loving my mate, exactly how any other man should do. Kagome you're evolving quite well."

"Evolving?"

"You're becoming a yokai." He grabs a length of her hair and slowly pulls at it. She watches it grow in between his fingertips and darken. Suddenly she grows tired.

Sesshomaru gets off from on top and pulls her towards him, she lays on his chest and slowly drifts off to sleep as her morphing takes a toll on her.

She wakes naked, and warm. She could feel fingertips running down her body. She cuddles into him, content. She traces the line of a scar on her lovers' body and leans forward and kisses it. He grabs her hand and puts it in front her face for her to see. She had claws. Long and pointed claws adorned on her fingers, perfectly shaped and made her fingers look even slimmer than they looked before. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, and she saw the stripes that covered her wrist.

"You look so beautiful Kagome." He said still kissing all over her hand. She gets up off the futon and walks to the personal hot spring. She investigates the mirror and gasps. Kagome's eyes were blue with gold specks and her hair was dark black with ombre grey ends that reached her knees. Her mouth had fangs and a crescent moon on her forehead. Her breast was now bigger and her hips thicker, as well as her thighs and ass. Her waist now more formed and hourglassed with an 8 pack. Sesshomaru comes up behind her and kisses her now marked neck and it sends a rush to nether region and a chill down her spine.

"What was that?" Kagome asks.

"It's a sensitive spot. Like when I rub you. But it has more than that only purpose. It tracks me, telling you where I am, and it sends my emotions through and yours to me. Kagome turns around and grabs me for a hug. She slams him against her by accident.

"Oh my, I'm sorry."

"Its okay you just need to be careful with me for a day or two." He said out of breath. "We'll start your training after we bathe okay?" He grabs her hand and leads her to the spring. She steps into the warm water and it instantly soothed her unknown aching muscles. Sesshomaru steps in behind her and sets her in his lap. He massages her shoulders and Kagome sinks into the water. The warmth from the water and from her mate cures her ache. She loves the feeling of being so close to him. She leans in against him. He continues his assault against her skin, and she feels like she's in heaven against the man she loves.

After they bathe Sesshomaru pulls Kagome out of the water and hugs her naked body from behind leaving little love kisses on her neck. They walk into their private chambers, suddenly Kagome can hear footsteps, but they're not close.

"You can hear it can't you?" Sesshomaru says moving a strand of her wet hair.

"Where is it coming from?"

"The fourth floor."

Kagome gasps. She didn't know how enhanced her hearing would be but that is far.

"How far can I hear?"

"Since you're priestess, pretty far, farther than me."

Kagome was shocked. All the stuff she has figured out about her new abilities are baffling her.

Sesshomaru walks into the small room in the corner and come out with a three-layer kimono and his hamaka and robes. He hands the kimono to Kagome and lifts his finger insinuating to hold on a second. Kagome watched him get dressed in hungry eyes. Once he was finally complete putting his garbs on, he reached for the kimono. Removing the first layer and put it on Kagome with ease, he tied the not around her small, muscled waist. He leaned forward and tied the second layer on her, he grabbed the last layer that was covered in sparkling blue stars with a beautiful crescent moon adorning the back. He put it over her and tied it around her, he looked at her for a second before he leaned in and started kissing her mark making her knees weak.

"Seeshomaru" Kagome whispers.

"I'm sorry, you just look so ravishing in my colors."

Kagome's cheeks turn a light pink. Sesshomaru leans down and kisses her cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sesshomaru.


End file.
